1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interlocking insulating construction panels or blocks. More particularly, the present invention relates to an insulating construction block or panel having interconnecting means having a symmetrical pattern which permits the interconnecting with like blocks or panels in a bi-directional and/or reversible manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,920 discloses a foamed plastic concrete form which includes projecting tongues on one end and on one side and a corresponding groove on the opposite end and upon the opposite side edges so that adjacent forms can be interlocked in end to end relationship and will also interlock when placed one above the other. In such an arrangement, the forms will only interlock when placed in a bottom to top arrangement, i.e. the blocks must be arranged in a specific orientation for interconnection; this patent does not permit the bidirectional or reverse interlocking of forms.
U.S. Pat. No,. 4,894,969 discloses an insulating block form for constructing concrete wall structures including interlocking means to permit stacking of the blocks one on top of the other. The construction of this patent does not permit the stacking of a plurality of blocks in a reversible or a bi-directional manner.